


Blow me down!

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean takes Cas out for dinner, and the trip takes a surprising twist.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Blow me down!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a short work I wrote in 2016, [_Avast Ye_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538083). You don't _have_ to read the first part to understand this part, but it'll be better if you do. It's only 638 words, c'mon.
> 
> This (apparently three-part) story will conclude on October 27.
> 
> Prompt 1: Ferris Wheel  
> Prompt 2: On the Road Again

Willie Nelson is on the radio, and Dean is harmonizing with him. Dean's warm, velvet voice slings perfectly underneath Willie's laid-back twang, and it's clear he knows every word of this song by heart.

"On the road again," the two of them sing, shifting smoothly into a new key. "Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway." Dean reaches across the Impala's bench seat to take Cas's hand and brings it to his lips to croon the next line against his knuckles. "We're the best of friends." He pecks a kiss there. "Insisting that the world keep turning our way, and our way is --"

Reluctantly, Cas reaches out with his other hand and snaps the radio off. Before Dean can muster up a protest, Cas cuts him off with a gentle remonstration. "I apologize, love, but when we left the motel you said we were going to get dinner, and I'm starting to wonder if that was an outright lie."

Dean throws his head back and laughs, giving a fond little squeeze to the hand he's still holding. "Patience, honeybee. I promised you food and I meant it. It'll be worth the wait, I swear." He drops Cas's hand and sits up straighter in the seat, hitting his signal to change lanes as he returns both hands to the wheel and starts to ease off the gas. "And actually," he continues, "the wait's almost over. Look up ahead."

They crest a hill, and the valley ahead of them is aglow in the dusk with what seems like a galaxy's worth of tiny lights. A Ferris wheel holds pride of place, spokes of bright color shooting towards its rim as it spins its lazy circle. Closer, Cas sees a broad parking lot, half full, then a series of neatly-arrayed lines of stalls for food and games. Beyond the wheel, there are other carnival rides: a tilt-a-whirl, a roller coaster, teacups, a merry-go-round, a... _Pirate boat_.

"Dean...?"

"Yeah, babe?" He's grinning, like he knows something Cas doesn't. But Cas is catching on fast.

"Have we... Have we been here before?"

The fair has grown quite a bit in the four years since they were last here, but echoes of that little carnival they'd visited on the spur of the moment remain, echoes strong enough to fire some very precious memories in Cas's mind.

"Beloved, is this...?"

"Where we had our first kiss? Yeah, baby, it is. Surprise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/630786773613756416/blow-me-down).


End file.
